


Phil's Harry

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee-Shop Owner!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Master of Death!Harry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Phil Coulson didn't die that day on the helicarrier? How do you ask? His boyfriend Harry saved him. This is the One-Shot story of Phil and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of my post on FF.net. Just moving a copy over here. I might go back and update that one with the edits made.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these expect in the capacity of having bought the books and the movies. I don't own the ideas behind the characters or the story arc. It would be worthless to sue me for it. I also don’t have money so it would be a waste of your time.

Enjoy :)

-Nananananananananananannana-

 

"Good morning." The bell above the shop door rang breaking the silence as another customer entered. Most of the customers already in the shop paid no attention to the man in the black suit that entered. For many of them were in their own worlds trying to relax away from whatever was bugging them at the time. Others didn't care who came and went as long as their drinks remained filled and nothing distracted them. The few who looked up did so because they could feel the atmosphere in the shop change almost magically with the entrance of the customer.

"Morning."

"The usual?" A smile spread across the shop owner's face because of the person who walked in.

"Of course."

"You haven't been around in a while. I was starting to get worried not hearing from you. Is a text message every now and then so hard?" The person turned away to make the usual order for the customer.

"I told you it would take me a while, anything with these types of people usually do, and I thought your phone was destroyed."

"I got a new one a month ago. Didn't you get the message? How was California? Stark cause too much trouble?" A cringe was hidden from the customer when the phone was brought up.

"You must have gotten it when mine was destroyed then. I just got back from New Mexico actually."

"What happened to California?" Surprised the shop owner turned around, almost dropping the bag filled with the customer's breakfast.

"Someone else was assigned. New Mexico was more fun anyway."

"Well either case, welcome back."

"Mind making one for the boss?"

"I thought you didn't like to share me?" The owner teased.

"I think he'll need it just this once."

"Are you trying to bribe him?" The owner winked across the counter.

"Anything that lets me stay here just a little longer."

"I'd like that."

"See you after work."

"Bye Phil."

"Bye, Harry." With a brief kiss over the counter Phil left the shop for work. The other usual shop customers smiled to see the proprietor in happy spirits again. Whenever Phil leaves town Harry always seemed to slowly lose his air of happiness until Phil returned. Others just turned away not caring; after all they were all there to escape the reality and judgments forced on them by society for just a small bit of time.

Harry and his shop were two of Phil Coulson's favorite things in the world, right up at the top next to his job and annoying various heroes, like Tony Stark. Phil was still a junior agent when Harry opened his shop just down the street from Phil's apartment, where he lived whenever he wasn't sent out to various places for work. From the first day Phil walked past the shop, paused, and decided to enter, he was addicted.

'A Little Bit of Magic' was Phil's best kept secret from those he worked with. Not because he or Harry had anything to hide, when Phil first met Harry he had no idea that Harry was magical, but because Phil didn't want to put Harry in any more trouble than dating a SHIELD agent might already cause. It wasn't until during the second year of their relationship that he found out about Harry's past and magic by accident. Phil knew that if the others he worked with knew where he got his morning coffees, and sometimes the coffee he brought for the higher ups, 'A Little Bit of Magic' would be inundated with agents; and start to lose it's wonderful environment of peace and restfulness.

Most SHIELD agents didn't know how to appreciate the peace and quiet brought on by a place like this. Not only that but the chances that SHIELD would find out about Harry's magic would rise, as well as possibly putting him in danger because of it. In fact, Phil first noticed Harry using magic two months after they started dating, while watching him make another customer's order. At the time Phil thought he had just seen a trick of the light brought on by lack of sleep from the mission the night before. The second time Phil encountered magic it was Harry casting a spell to save him from crashing on his shop's floor one night after a mission gone wrong. Harry used magic to catch Phil and heal him. He stayed with Phil all night and woke him when nightmares from the mission entered his sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A month after Harry opened his shop Phil, who had been there every morning and some evenings after work since the second day of it being open, finally asked Harry on a date. That was almost 6 years ago. Now whenever Phil was in town for any amount of time they met up and did everything normal working couples did; met up for dinner, stayed over at each other's place, watched movies, make out in the back of movie theatres, and even just leaning against each other as they read various books or articles. Harry, with his background, was very sympathetic to all that Phil did and understood when Phil was called out late at night or in the middle of a date. After all he had had the same thing happen to him when he worked for the Auroras for three years before quitting; not finding the satisfaction he thought working there would bring. That's right; Phil's wonderful boyfriend of 6 years was none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry." Phil practically vibrated with happiness after checking his phone message. He gently shook Harry's shoulder waking him. "Harry."

"Hmm." Harry asked as he snuggled in closer to Phil on the large bed setting his head above Phil's heart.

"They found him. Harry, they found him!" Phil continued to look at his phone in excitement.

"Found who?" Harry's hand ran up and down Phil's chest in a soothing manner trying to coax Phil back to sleep. It was only 5:45 in the morning according to the clock Harry could see on Phil's side of the bed. Plenty of time to be excited about things later.

"The Captain!"

"Hmmm."

"Harry, they found Captain America!"

"That's nice." Harry said trying to sleep just a bit more.

"Harry!"

"Will you get to meet him?" Harry asked waking up a bit more with Phil's excitement knowing that sleep was not on the schedule any more this morning.

"Yes. Currently they are updating him on what's been going on in the world since he's been asleep in the ice for so long." Phil sat up and leaned back against the head board now that Harry was awake.

"Well, don't fanboy him too much. Be cool about it." Phil watched as Harry stretched his arms above his head trying to wake up a bit more before replying.

"Of course not. I'm a mature adult." Phil huffed. Harry smiled before pecking Phil on the lips.

"Well, let me start breakfast for my mature adult agent." Harry crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen in his lounge pants to start breakfast, hoping that this time Phil would actually be able to eat it before being called in to deal with the next super hero problem. The Director of SHIELD had a bad habit of calling Phil in before he could complete breakfast or his coffee.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

'Won't be back for a few more days. Avengers being called in to save the world.'

Harry frowned at the text he received while opening his shop for the day a week after Phil left to meet Captain America. Since Phil had left a week ago he hadn't heard anything from him. Now all the members Phil said they were gathering for this "Avengers" thing were being gathered. Harry hoped nothing bad was going to happen soon. Although knowing his luck he would be pulled right into the middle of a battle. Harry fervently hoped that whatever was happening didn't take place in New York City or the surrounding areas.

'Stay safe. No fanboying on anyone.' Harry sent back as he started opening procedures getting ready to great his first customers.

'No need to worry. Haven't done so yet. Not likely to.'

'Phil just went fanboy over the Captain' Harry blinked at the message he received from Natasha, one of Phil's agents, right before the lunch hour started a day after the last message he received from Phil. Harry wondered whether or not Phil was aware that Harry talked with Natasha or even cared. Laughing quietly to himself he sent on a message to Phil.

'I thought you were a mature adult agent. What happened to no fanboying? Stay safe. Xoxo'

'Shush you. Xoxo' Was the reply that came almost instantly from Phil. Harry laughed as he finished getting ready for the lunch crowed that was sure to be by soon.

Harry was cleaning up his shop after the lunch crowed left to get it ready for the afternoon stragglers at 3 o'clock when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked not evening checking who was calling while whipping down the last table and picking up the used dishes.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. Phil's been stabbed. He didn't make it." Harry didn't hear anything but the blood and magic pounding through his veins. The only noise in the shop was the sound of breaking dishes as the saucers and cups he was holding smashed on the ground from his limp hands. The next instant his magic escaped his control. Thankfully, instead of destroying his shop, his magic whipped around, closed it all up, destroyed his phone, and helped him apparate to Natasha's position.

A customer who was making her way to the shop stopped in surprise to see the sign that never changed to closed during normal hours suddenly flip to close with no one behind it. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go home and sleep instead of getting a 10th cup of coffee. If her eyes were making her see things, she should really go to sleep; her thesis research could be put on hold for a few hours.

"What do you mean he won't make it?" Harry growled at Natasha as he appeared before her. Natasha dropped her phone and pulled her gun shocked to see someone appear right before her. Harry grabbed her gun as she brought it up and threw it behind him.

"Where is he, Natasha?" Natasha had never seen Harry so upset or use his magic before. In fact this was the first time she had met him face to face. Technically she shouldn't even know that he was magical expect she spied on Phil a few days while they were together trying to get more information on her handler.

"In the Med bay." Natasha barely got out before Harry was storming off. Natasha calmed down as Harry left the room and turned around to look at the other occupant who was lying on the only bed in the room. Clint looked up at her from the bed he was lying on.

"What just happened? Who was that? Why did you just let him walk out of this room?" Clint asked confused.

"You saw that?" She cringed a little. "That was Harry, Phil's boyfriend of 6 years." Natasha explained while bending to pick up her gun.

"That doesn't explain how he got here, nor why you aren't calling and informing Fury that someone just appeared out of nowhere on his ship."

"Fury won't be able to stop Harry if anything that I've seen is any indication and it's not my place to say. I shouldn't even know. I mean, it's only because I followed Phil that I know who he is. After one of the days I followed him and Phil I get a phone call from Harry. This is the first time I've met him face to face. I don't even know if Phil is fully aware of how much contact Harry and I have had."

Just then Steve, known around the Helicarrier as Captain America, ran into the room.

"Can either of you fly one of those planes?"

"Yes I can." Clint replied still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Phil, his handler, was dating someone, he had had no idea, and that someone was able to instantly get himself into a giant machine suspended thousands of feet in the air. Natasha spying on Phil and said boyfriend was quite easy to understand; besides he would have done the same in her position if he had figured it out.

"Then suit up and let's go." Steve ran out of the room and Natasha and Clint hurried to follow. Neither was quite sure where Steve wanted them to go or why he didn't get one of the pilots in the hanger.

Harry stalked down the metal hallways ignoring agents running around him in distress. He could hear the agents shouting out orders and questions to each other as they rushed passed. It seemed like a battle had just recently taken place wherever he was. An idea furthered by the gaping holes on both sides of the corridor that he just passed. As he passed through is third corridor he felt the thing, possibly the Helicarrier Phil always talked about, start tilting before righting itself quickly. It seemed like they were having troubles staying afloat. Harry spared a brief thought for the lack of security this place had considering he had yet to be stopped or questioned by anyone.

Despite never having been on the carrier or seeing any schematics for it before Harry walked as if he knew exactly where he was going. In truth he was following the wandless 'Point Me' spell he had cast as he left the room he appeared in. The spell hovered in front of him invisible to all who had no magic. Harry woke one day after his war to find both the Elder wand and his Phoenix wand missing and the ability to do all spells wandlessly. The Resurrection Stone that he had left in the Forbidden Forest was lying on his bedside table on top of his missing Invisibility Cloak.

Whenever he tried to get rid of the items after that they always ended up back where he was. Finally he stopped trying to get rid of them and instead kept the stone wrapped in wire as a necklace and his cloak draped over his miniature bookcase filled with magic books in his closet.

Three minutes after he left Natasha, he was storming into the Med bay pushing past the doctors who were blocking his path to Phil. As he came upon the bed Phil lay in and he saw the damage he drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Harry whispered to Phil's still form resting on a medical bed. Harry reached a hand out to brush through Phil's hair when he was distracted.

"Sir, I don't believe you have the clearance to be in here. Only those in Medical, with high clearance levels, or injuries are allowed in at the moment. I must ask that you return to your post."

"I'm not one of your lackeys. You can't tell me where I can and cannot be." Harry growled to the doctor while waving a hand to erect a clear barrier around him and Phil's bed, locking the doctor and others in the room out. Harry looked back to Phil dismissing the doctor and nurses scrambling behind him.

"Contact Director Fury and tell him we have an intruder in Medical, also find a guard and figure out how the man was able to get in here." The doctor said to a nurse before returning his attention to the unknown in the room. "Sir, I'm only going to ask nicely once more. Please step away from the agent."

Harry ignored the doctor and brought his hands up to the most damaged area he could see on Phil, the middle of his chest. It looked like something had speared him straight through while causing not only physical damage but magical damage as well. Harry wondered if this would be the example he needed to get Phil to agree to wear a charm made with his magic for protection against any wounds he would receive.

It shouldn't be too hard or take up too much time to create one that would form a barrier around the person wearing it. Harry made a mental note to start going through his runes and warding books to see what he could make. Pushing his magic out through his hands, Harry did his best to use all of the healing spells he knew to save Phil's life and keep him here in the living world. Already he could see Death's messenger preparing to take Phil from him.

"I won't let you take him from me. He is still here." Harry muttered looking across the bed to where one of Death's messengers was waiting. The messenger looked confused at first; it was only trying to do its job.

"Not him." The messenger smiled sadly shaking its head.

"Not him!" Harry yelled. The messenger frowned before nodding its head once and disappearing. Harry knew that once the messenger informed Death of what he had done he would receive a visit and be questioned but at that moment he didn't care. He wasn't going to lose anymore loved ones now, especially not Phil before Phil was old and grey.

"Sir, I don't know who you are or how you got on my ship but back away from my agent now." Harry lifted his hands off of Phil happy to see his skin start to knit back together and a healthy glow slowly come back to his skin. Harry turned around raising an eyebrow.

"You must be the Director." Harry stated.

"As a matter of fact, that's right. Now come away from my agent." The Director stood there pointing his gun at the unknown in front of his right hand man.

"No." Harry waved his hand pulling all the guns in the room pointed at him away from the soldiers. The guns sped towards him and bounced off of the barrier before falling to the floor at his feet. Fury and the others in the room blinked shocked to see their guns bounce off of empty air. "In fact, I think I'll just take him with me because I can't trust you to keep him safe."

"You won't be able to leave this ship alive if you try." Fury scowled at having lost his weapon. Harry just smirked in reply moving a hand back to grab a hold of Phil, ready to apparate out at any moment.

"Harry?" All eyes, but Harry's, in the room dropped to Phil who was waking up, something that all thought impossible considering he was declared dead 40 minutes before. Harry turned around calmly.

"Phil, I'm taking you out of here. We'll go back to mine where you can finish healing. When you are better we'll run away from all of this." Harry smiled looking upon Phil who looked almost complete healed. Harry was glad to note that his magic continued to heal the various injuries Phil had had when he turned around to greet the Director. Now Phil almost looked like he did before the battle.

"You can't keep running Harry." Phil said exasperated, as if they had this argument before.

"Watch me. If it keeps you safe and alive, I can."

"You know how much I love my job. Even if all I can do is help those who save the world. Now drop the shield and let's talk like the adults we all are."

"Really, like adults, like how adult you were with the Captain?"

"Shush you this is no time for jokes; and who told you?"

"Agent. Please explain to us how it is you've been dead for 40 minutes, but are now awake and talking?" Director Fury interrupted before Harry could respond.

"I died?" Phil looked confusedly between Harry and Fury who had gotten his hands on yet another gun and was pointing it at Harry.

"I stopped them from taking you. You were almost completely gone."

"Harry, you know that isn't what you're powers are supposed to be used for. You can't just stop them from taking someone they are supposed to."

"If I can't save the love of my life from his own stubborn stupidity what good is being Master of Death? And who said it was you're time to go? I certainly didn't sign off on it."

"You sign off on all deaths?" Phil raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, no, but…."

"Gentlemen." Fury snapped. "I am waiting for my answers. First off being, who is this and how did he get on my ship? Followed by, who the hell gave permission for those four to leave?" Fury directed his last comment to Agent Hill who had just come up behind him.

"They left in the direction of Manhattan before we could stop them. Stark was in his suit leading the way, like always." Agent Hill reported not once dropping her gun from where it was pointed at Harry since she entered the room after the others lost theirs. The last two words she whispered but Harry picked them up easily.

"Can't even control your own workers. Oh, do put those guns down. I'm not dropping my shield until you do." Harry calmly stated sitting on the edge of the bed while grasping Phil's hand. Phil unconsciously ran his thumb along the back of Harry's hand.

"I find people are more likely to talk when faced with death or just being shot." Fury shot back.

"I'm not your average person. In fact I ignore Death when it comes calling." Harry smirked.

"Director, meet Harry. My partner for the last 6 years and the one to make the coffee I bring you every now and then." Phil said before Harry could say anything sarcastic. Fury passed a look over Harry as if measuring him up to see if he was fit to date one of his agents.

"And how did he get on my ship?"

"Why do you need to know? There's nothing you can do to stop me if I decide to do so again." Harry scooted further on the bed, now sitting as close to Phil as he could get without sitting on top of him.

"Harry." Phil said sternly squeezing Harry's hand before moving his hand to rest on Harry's thigh. "I'm sorry Director I cannot give you that information as I do not know precisely how."

"And I'm not telling." Harry added in resting his hands over Phil's.

"You have 10 seconds to start telling me how, or I will start shooting. Dating one of my top agents or not." Fury said moving his gun to point at Harry's leg. All Harry did was laugh. Agent Hill apparently didn't take kindly to anyone laughing at the Director and decided to shoot a warning shot in Harry's direction aiming for the bedding next to Harry's left leg. At the sound of the gun going off Harry stopped laughing and tightened his hold on Phil's hand. The bullet raced towards the bed but before it could hit the bed it ran into the barrier that had been set up. The bullet crumpled up and formed a disk on the barrier before falling to the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Harry's eyes seemed to flash in warning along with his statement.

"Harry, please. Just talk to them. You know how I trust these people." Phil tried to calm Harry down while silently motioning Director Fury to stop politely.

"And yet, they would still fire a gun in your direction. Aiming for your partner." Harry stated not relaxing despite all that Phil was doing to make him do so.

"It's from the situation. Something I'm sure you are familiar with Harry, please. You can't tell me after your war you didn't do something similar. You've told me about it."

"You know the only reason I was able to tell you. I'm not about to break the Statute for them."

"Agent Coulson you are just creating more and more questions that will need to be answered if you want your partner to leave this room alive." Fury ground out from his clenched teeth.

"Yes, Director. I'm sure all can be explained if you just clear the room of all who don't have my level of clearance and stop pointing your guns at my partner." After a few minutes of a stare down between Fury and Harry with Agent Hill standing in the background, with the other agents, gun trained on Harry Fury ordered everyone but Agent Hill out of the room. With a little grumbling from the newest agent upstarts everyone but Fury and Agent Hill left. Fury put his second gun back in its holster and stood at parade rest with his hands clasped behind his back; moments later Agent Hill did the same but kept her hands close to her gun.

"I've done as you've asked Agent. Start talking."

Two hours later Phil was sitting in the bed wrapped around Harry waiting for Director Fury and Agent Hill to come out of their shock. It wasn't every day that the Director and Second-in-Command of a top secret agency that prided themselves on knowing everything were shocked into silence. Phil knew exactly how each of them was feeling hearing Harry's story because that was how he had reacted when he was finally told. After coming out of his shock Phil had to spend another hour reassuring Harry that no he wasn't thinking that he was under a love or compulsion spell, and instead was thinking about all the ways Harry could be added in to help Phil's work. This was before Harry stated that all he wanted was peace and quiet like the people who visited his shop felt. Phil was certain they would have stayed there waiting even longer had a call not come in for Fury to report to the War Room to talk with the Council. As the Director left, Agent Hill ran out of the room back to the main control room to monitor the situation and get updated leaving Phil and Harry alone in the room together.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just apparate us out now with them gone and hide you away from this all?" Harry mumbled into Phil's arms that were wrapped around his shoulders holding him.

"Because, while it might not be a large part, I am trying to help keep this world safe. If there was another viable way for me to do this work I would take it. However, you know that I wish to continue this as long as I can. Just think of these moments as proof that we are winning, and with you by my side, I know everything will be alright." Phil answered just as quietly before kissing the back of Harry's neck. "You know, I think you'd really like some of the Avengers. You should meet them."

"Are you trying to get me to fanboy over Captain America with you?" Harry relaxed back against Phil more and pulled his legs up against his chest so he was sitting mostly curled up between Phil's legs on the bed.

"Maybe. I know you healed me and my energy levels are back up to normal but let's take this moment of peace to grab a nap?” Phil chuckled knowing that Harry will eventually agree to do things his way. He just needed some more time to calm down from what happened. Phil hoped to be able to use that time for relaxing. It's not like he wasn't owed a weeklong vacation or two after this; especially if you count all the times Fury called him in to deal with things while he was on a 5 month in advance pre-approved vacation. He knew if he asked or mentioned it, Harry would be more than happy to write up a list of all the times he had been called away and present them to the Director. It was fairly obvious that Harry disliked his Phil time being disrupted as much as Phil did his Harry time.

Harry and Phil stretched out on the bed with Harry still in Phil's arms. Within moments Harry set up a proximity ward to wake them if anyone came within 10 feet of them and they both drifted off to sleep. As Phil faded into dream land wrapped around Harry, he wondered what Director Fury was going to tell the rest of the agency and the Avengers team to explain about him still being alive.

His thought was answered 5 hours later after their impromptu nap. Apparently the Director ordered everyone to leave them alone on the bed and not to disturb them. During this time the Avengers, fought Loki, his army of aliens, destroyed parts of New York by accident, and were now recuperating in Stark Tower with no knowledge that he was alive. Once Harry and Phil had woken up, been updated about the situation, and Phil was released by the doctors Director Fury sent Phil out to collect the team for debriefing. Fury figured that the best way to inform the group that Phil was alive was to send Phil himself to give the news. At first Fury insisted on talking to Harry while Phil fetched the team but after a few words from them both about Harry not joining SHIELD in any way Fury gave up. It helped that half way through trying to convince Harry that he should work for them Harry grabbed Phil and apparated them into the helicopter that was to take them to Stark Tower. After some deliberation, it was decided that they should walk in to the room together acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Stark, I hope that you are ready to start dishing out some funds to help repair the city again from your fights." Phil stated walking down the stairs into the room everyone was gathered in next to Harry. "Agent Romanov, while I appreciate you contacting Harry there were better ways of doing so."

"Coulson!" The team exclaimed after getting over the shock of seeing the agent and a civilian walking into the room.

"You were declared dead. How are you walking around now?" Bruce Banner asked in surprise.

"Jarvis start scanning for life forms in this room." Tony Stark snapped out.

"Scanning. There are 9 living life forms in the room: Loki, Thor, Agent Romanov, Agent Hawkeye, Doctor Banner, Captain America, Agent Coulson, unknown male, and you Mr. Stark."

"When I called you, I expected grieving, not for Coulson to come back to life." Natasha stated staring in wonder at her handler being alive. "I didn't realize you had this kind of power."

"Coulson, it is good to see you alive again. Who is your friend?" Thor bellowed out.

"Not important at this time." Was Phil's reply. "Everyone gather your things. You are needed on the helicarrier for debriefing." He said as he made his way to Loki and placed him in handcuffs. Harry followed him over and once the cuffs were on started using his magic.

"Let's make sure that you won't be getting out of these. Hmm. After all I still need to pay you back for your wonderful treatment of Agent Coulson and if you get loose that can't happen." Harry used his magic to strengthen the cuffs, elongate them to cover from his wrists to his elbows, as well as adding magic dampeners and a spell that would shock Loki in increasing voltages whenever he even thought of using his magic. The others in the room who didn't know him starred in surprise to see the changes in the handcuffs.

"You are a magic user as well?" Thor questioned.

"In a way." Harry mysteriously answered.

"Alright, everyone to the helicopter." Phil started shooing everyone out of the room while keeping an eye on Harry who was standing innocently next to Loki. Once everyone was making their way to the helicopter Phil leaned over to Harry. "So what did you do to those cuffs besides make them longer?"

"I put magic dampeners so that if he tried to use his magic it would not leave his body. At the same time, if he even thought of using his magic he would get an electric shock that would increase in intensity each time he thought to do so." Harry whispered back. At that moment they saw Loki's body give a twitch as they walked across the roof.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you recently?" Phil grinned.

"You'll have to show me later." Harry smiled back. Once everyone had grabbed a seat the helicopter took off for SHIELD headquarters.

"So, who are you?" Tony asked looking pointedly at Harry.

"Haven't your machines informed you yet? Here I thought you were a technological genius." Harry teased.

"According to what I've found you own a coffee shop in New York, have owned it for 6 years, and live a very boring life. However before you opened the shop you didn't exist in America."

"You should broaden your search out."

"You didn't let me finish. You pop up every so often in British records but never for long after your 11th birthday. Your name is Harry Potter but I can find no record of you anywhere." At this point Harry and Phil were sitting back grinning at Tony's frustrations.

"So you've found all my public records. That was fast."

"Don't patronize me." Tony sneered.

"Harry Potter? I've heard that name before in my travels in South America and Asia but…" Bruce spoke up.

"What were you doing when you heard my name?" Harry inquired kindly.

"Collecting medical remedies from various suppliers and while giving the remedies to the sick. Some people seemed to be praying to your name while I was working on their sick family members and some suppliers insisted to their customers that what they were selling had connections to you." Bruce mentioned with a confused look on his face. "But it couldn't be you if you own a coffee shop." Bruce got even more confused when Phil burst out laughing and Harry looked put out.

"I thought they had stopped with that nonsense. It's been just over 6 years since I had anything to do with that. Though I do wonder how you were able to get things from those suppliers. What do you see?" Harry crossed his arms and silently cast the point me spell.

"There's an arrow in front of you pointing to Agent Coulson, now to Captain American, now to myself." Bruce stated in confusion. Seeing Harry's thoughtful look and Phil and Natasha's one of amazement he became more confused.

"I think you need to be checked over by the medical team, Banner. There is no arrow in front of Mr. Potter." Captain America said looking worriedly at Bruce.

"Interesting. I expected Thor and Loki to be able to see it but not any of you." Harry mused.

"So there was really an arrow there." Hawkeye said looking back and forth between Harry, Phil, and Bruce.

"More will be explained at a later time." Phil stopped the conversation as they reached the helicarrier. Everyone filed out. Phil gave some directions to agents that met them on the deck and they took Loki away to a new secure location. The team watched as Loki was led off before being directed to a conference room to debrief and hopefully learn more about this Harry Potter.

"Well now that everyone has returned. I think I shall return home. Phil, I expect you tonight for dinner, there will be no excuses." Harry directed the last part of Director Fury who entered the room.

"You're not going to stick around?" Natasha asked.

"This debriefing has nothing to do with me so no, I'm not. Phil, see you at home. Dinner is at six. If you are not there at that time I will come and get, you no matter what you are doing." With that Harry disappeared back to his shop.

"What just happened?" Tony asked staring at the spot Harry had been standing in seconds ago.

"Don't worry about it. Now what happened down there?" Fury stated, bringing everyone back to attention.

Four hours later Phil was walking down the street towards Harry's place. His key was in the door as it was opened.

"At least this time your boss let you out on time." Harry's voice came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Until he has you figured out, I don't think Fury wants to risk pissing you off. Especially with what just happened with the last person who could use magic." Phil said as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. Seeing Harry still at the stove stirring a sauce he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him. Leaning his head over Harry's shoulder Phil saw a tomato based sauce in the pan. Harry leaned back against Phil and let him magic continue stirring the sauce.

"No more saving the world for the next few years. Ok?" Harry said turning in Phil's arms wrapping his own around Phil's neck.

"I'll try, but no promises. After all I'm now the Avengers' baby sitter." Phil leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. After a few minutes both pulled away. Harry set his head against Phil's shoulder.

"That's all I ask." Harry whispered content to have Phil still alive and back in his arms.

 

-Nanaananananananana-

The End. I hope you enjoyed this. I realize that some characters might seem OC especially in regards to those with the Avengers but I figure they've just got done fighting and must be really exhausted as well as injured. I didn't focus on the fighting for two reasons. One, I suck at writing fight scenes. Two, I wanted this to focus on Phil and Harry; so while I gave little views of when neither were there the story mostly followed Harry. Another thing people might bring up is Banner seeing Harry's spell. I did this with the thought that Banner might be a squib, not a wizard himself.

Please leave a review if you liked it.

 


End file.
